This invention relates to a top for a container for fluids.
In particular, this invention relates to a container for fluids such as beverages, the container having an enhanced top. The container with its top is more effective for dispensing fluids and is relatively more attractive than existing containers.
Traditional beverage containers typically have smooth cylindrical surfaces, the container being of a size that can easily be grasped by a user. The top portion or lid of the container is generally fixed in relation to the container body and is of a planar structure. There is usually provided a lift-off or partly removable seal or cover to an aperture in the lid or top. This aperture in the top can provide dangers hygienically. Sometimes the seal is removed and can enter the container causing dangers of choking.
There is a need for a container having a top or lid portion that offers a better facility to the user, minimizes the hygienic problems, and the dangers to the user.
It would be advantageous to provide a container and top having unique effects which is environmentally and economically efficient.